Amnesia
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Who am I...?" says London, having no idea who she is and where she is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **Amnesia**

 **London Tipton wakes up on the floor of a bathroom in a hotel.**

She only wear a white push-up bra and pink panties.

Next to her on the floor she finds a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, black shoes and a black leather overcoat as well as a bullwhip and a sword. There's also a dildo covered in pussy juice.

"Who am I...?" says London, having no idea who she is and where she is.

After the dizzy feeling in her head has gone away she put on the clothes that are there. They fit so she guess they are probably hers.

"Where is this?" says London as she grab the bullwhip and the sword and then walk out from the bathroom.

She finds herself in a nice hotel room.

Looking out through a window she can see that it is night and that she is in a rather large city in an Arabic country.

"Oh, no!" scream London when she notice a dead woman on the bed.

The dead woman is a blonde, wearing a red satin dress. She also has a bullet hole in her neck and a neon green iPhone in her left hand.

Someone knocks hard on the door.

"Is there anyone there? Open, at once!" says an angry male voice from outside the room.

London opens and two police officers stand there.

"Are you London Tipton?" says one of the police officers.

"Sir, I have no idea who I am..." says London.

"Don't try to fool me, lady." says the police officer.

The two police officers pull out their guns.

London feel a sudden strength in her heart.

"Viva la fucking crap!" says London, all sassy and confident, as she swing her bullwhip and knock the guns from the police officers' hands.

London spin around, run to the window, use her sword to break it and then she jump out onto the roof.

"Stop her!" says one of the police officers.

They run after London.

London quickly climb down the fire escape and jump into a white BMW convertible car that seem familiar to her.

"Hmm...maybe..." says London as she find car keys in the pocket of her pants. The key fit the car. She start up the car and drive away.

4 hours later, London reach a small village that seem nice.

"I need to find out who I am." says London.

She park her car outside a bar.

"Miss Tipton, not seen ye since your years as a tiny little kid." says an old gentleman in a posh tone when he sees London.

"Uh...do I know you, sir?" says London confused.

"You don't know who I am? My name's Edward Rogersen and I was a friend of your father." says the man.

"I have amnesia. I don't remember anything. Who am I, sir?" says London.

"You are London Tipton, daughter of Wilfred Tipton and his wife Jessica." says Edward.

"Oh, am I really? Thanks for telling me. Where's my home?" says London.

"You're welcome, glad to be able to help. Unfortunately I don't know where you live these days. Today is the first time I see you since you were 5 years old." says Edward.

"Okay." says London.

"When you get your memory back, please tell your father that I still think of him as my friend despite what he and his cousin did." says Edward.

"As you wish, sir." says London.

London suddenly sees the police officers who are after her.

"Mr Rogersen, please hide me. Those police men are trying to catch me." says London.

"Hide in here." says Edward as he open the door to a storage house.

London quickly hide in there.

"Old man, have you seen this woman?" says one of the police officers as he and the other walk up to Edward and show him a photo of London.

"No, who is she?" says Edward.

"Her name's London Tipton and she is a dangerous killer and a Nazi-slut." says the police officer. "If she show up here, watch out. The woman is very dangerous."

The police officers walk away.

"Thanks, you saved me." says London as she exit the storage house.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for the daughter of my friend." says Edward.

"Okay." says London.

"You should leave. It seems that this village is not safe for you." says Edward. "Good luck, Miss Tipton. I hope we'll meet again."

"Thanks for everything. See you." says London.

London walk back to her car.

Suddenly someone grab her from behind nad pull her into a house.

London sees that the person who grab her is a woman who look like herself.

"London, I thought you were dead. Seems like my friends have fucked up again." says the fake London.

"Who are you?" says London.

"Once, a long time ago, my name was Melody Avaritizie, but these days I am you." says the fake London.

"No, I am me." says London.

"Are you? You don't even know what it means to be London Tipton." says Melody.

Melody pull out a gun and aim it at London.

Melody reach her other hand down into her pants and masturbate.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Melody.

"Please, don't kill me." says London.

"I let you live if you promise to have lesbian sex with me and allow me to delete your memory afterwards." says Melody.

"Never." says London.

"Fine! Kiss your crappy pussy goodbye forever." says Melody.

Melody is about to pull the trigger, but London pull out her bullwhip and use it to knock the gun from Melody's hand, disarming her.

"Fuck you, bitch!" says London as she whip Melody in the face, so Melody get a big ugly scar on her face.

"No!" scream Melody in pain and anger.

London run to her car and drive away.

She find a ticket for a flight to Boston, US the next day.

"Perhaps the answers I need are in Boston..." thinks London.

The next day she fly to Boston.

"I hope I can find my memories again." says London.

Once she arrive in Boston, London is surprised when people seem to know who she is.

"Am I famous?" thinks London.

London walk to a hotel and is surprised when she sees that it's named Tipton Hotel. She enter the hotel, when she suddenly remember that she has no money.

"Welcome back home, London." says a man.

"Do I know you?" says London.

"Of course, it is me...Mr Moseby, remember?" says the man.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't remember you." says London.

"Don't joke with me." says Mr Moseby.

"I'm not. I have amnesia." says London.

"That explains why you don't know me and why you are dressed the way you are." says Mr Moseby.

"Where do I live?" says London.

"You have your own permanent private suite here at the hotel." says Mr Moseby. "Suite 2500."

"Can you show me where it is, please?" says London.

Mr Moseby show London to her suite.

London is surprised when she sees what her home looks like. She thought she was some badass adventure woman, but she discover that she is a rich fashionista.

She takes off her clothes, put the sword and bullwhip on her bed and takes a shower.

After that she put on some clothes she find in closet and then takes a seat on her couch, trying to remember her life.

It does not work. She know nothing about herself other than what Edward and Moseby has told her.

4 hours later, a Doctor Jessica Lee show up to help London get her memory back.

"Miss Tipton, do you remember anything?" says Doctor Lee.

"No, it's all blank. I have no idea what sort of person I am." says London.

"Doesn't it help being here, in your one true home?" says Doctor Lee.

"It feels safe, but I remember no more than I when I woke up in Syria." says London.

"Give it some time. Familiar surroundings can often help lost memories to return." says Doctor Lee.

"I've been told that I am a rich fashionista. That feels wrong. I don't feel like such a woman. I thought I was some sort of adventure lady since I had a sword and a bullwhip when I woke up in Syria. Everything is so confusing to me." says London.

"Your memory will probably slowly return over time." says Doctor Lee.

"Doesn't being here in your home help?" says Doctor Lee.

"I feel safe here, but I remember no more then I did before." says London.

"Jessica, any progress?" says Mr Moseby as he enter the room.

"No, nothing yet, but I'm confident that Miss Tipton will eventually make a full recovery." says Doctor Lee.

Mr Moseby appearently knows Doctor Lee well since he refer to her by her first name, something Moseby do with few people, usually speaking to most people in a more formal style.

Mr Moseby place London's dog Ivana on London's bed and says "London, your dog is back from the French vet and I am pleased to tell you that there is nothing wrong with her."

Seeing her dog Ivana seem to trigger something in London's brain.

"Awww! Hello, cutie Ivana!" says a happy London as she give Ivana a hug.

Mr Moseby smile, happy to see that London seems to recognize her dog.

"Wait...how do I know that she's my dog and what her name is?" says London.

"I assume you are starting to get your memory back. You must love your dog a lot since she was the first factor to bring a small memory back into your mind." says Doctor Lee. "Guess I've done all I can, at least for now. Marion, contact me if you believe Miss Tipton needs more help."

"As you wish, Jessica." says Mr Moseby.

Doctor Lee leave.

"London, would you like your dinner now?" says Mr Moseby.

"Sure." says London.

"And what do you want?" says Mr Moseby.

"Anything. I still don't remember what food I like..." says London.

"Okay. I'll get you something I remember that you often eat." says Mr Moseby and then leave the room.

"Hmm, at least I remember you." says London with a sweet smile as she grab a pink brush and starts to brush Ivana's fur.

Ivana is happy that London remember her.

12 minutes later, Mr Moseby show up with London's dinner.

London starts to eat and Mr Moseby leave the room again.

"Mmm, this taste awesome!" says London.

Ivana sit on her pink silk pillow.

2 hours later, London goes down to the lobby. People are happy to see her there, since they think her memory is back.

London sees Emma Moseby ( formerly Tutweiller ) who sit on the couch, reading a book.

London doesn't remember Emma, but she feel like she's seen her before.

London walk over to Emma.

"Hello." says London.

"London, good to see you. Are you feeling better?" says Emma.

"I feel pretty good. I don't remember any more things, but I do remember my dog. I don't know who you are." says London.

"My name's Emma. I am Moseby's wife and I used to be your high school teacher." says Emma.

"Mr Moseby is married...?" says London.

"Yes." says Emma.

"Nice. You're beautiful so he's got good taste." says London.

"Thanks, London. You weren't that happy when Moseby married me." says Emma.

"I was against it...?" says London.

"More or less, yeah. You even tried to talk Moseby out of it." says Emma.

"I don't understand why. You seem like a wonderful lady." says London.

"I'm glad you think so." says Emma.

The next day.

London cuddle with Ivana.

"Awww! Little Ivana." says London.

London feel better, but she still don't remember much.

"London, may we come in?" says Maddie as she and Bailey enter the room.

"Sure...uh...who are you?" says London.

"I'm Bailey Pickett and this is Maddie Fitzpatrick. We're your best friends." says Bailey.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember you." says London.

"Don't ya worry. I'm sure you'll get your memories back soon." says Bailey.

"Thanks, ladies. I hope you're right." says London.

"We'll help if you ask us to." says Maddie.

Ivana bark.

"Alright." says London.

London goes into another room and Maddie and Bailey follow her.

"Ivana need a nap." says London.

London suddenly notice a photo of herself, Bailey and Maddie at the grand Tipton gala almost 2 years before.

"Bailey...Maddie..." says London as she suddenly remember her friends.

"Yes." says Maddie.

"Do you remember us now?" says Bailey.

"I'm starting to, yes." says London.

"That's good." says Bailey.

The next day.

"Ivana, did you sleep well...?" says London.

Ivana bark.

"Good, so did I, girl." says London.

London gives Ivana some candy.

Ivana eat the candy.

"Nice that you are happy." says London.

Ivana bark.

"Yes, of course. See you later, sweetie." says London as she put on clothes and leave the room.

London walk into another room where she hang the bullwhip on the wall and starts to clean the sword.

"I seem to remember something..." says London.

London remember that she has no boyfriend.

"No problem. There's always dildos." says London.

22 minutes later.

London drink some tea.

"Tea...nice." says London as she look at photos of those who love her to try and get some more memories back.

Ivana enter the room.

"Hi, sweetie." says London.

Ivana bark.

"Oh, thanks." says London as she put down her tea cup and walk into the other room where Ivana came from.

Mr Moseby is there, waiting for London.

"Mr Moseby, is there a problem?" says London.

"I suppose you could say that. An Arabic police inspector is asking for you." says Mr Moseby.

"Tell him that you have no idea where I am. They think I'm a killer." says London.

"Okay." says Mr Moseby as he leave the room.

London walk back into the other room and gives Ivana a hug.

"Don't worry. Mommy's not going anywhere." says London.

5 minutes later.

"London, it worked. The Arabic police inspector has left." says Mr Moseby as he enter the room.

"Thanks, please give me some privacy." says London.

"As you wish." says Mr Moseby as he leave the room.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans London as she roll up her dress and starts to masturbate.

It feels very good for her.

"Awww! Sexy..." moans London.

18 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans London as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"London, how do you..." says Mr Moseby as he enter London's suite, but stop talking when he sees that London's not by her breakfast table as she usually would at this time of the day.

Mr Moseby search through all of London's rooms, but he can't find her.

Ivana bark.

Ivana push a button on her cell phone and bark.

London would usually answer at once when Ivana call, but not this time.

Mr Moseby goes down to the lobby where his wife Emma is waiting for him.

"Babe, have you seen Miss Tipton today?" says Mr Moseby.

"No. Isn't the lady in her suite?" says Emma.

"She is not. I was just there and I didn't see her." says Mr Moseby.

"Sir, you need to see this..." says John Porter, the Tipton chief security officer.

"What, Mr Porter?" says Mr Moseby.

"I saw something on the security footage from the night." says John.

6 minutes later.

"Mr Moseby, look at this." says John as he switch on the night's security footage from outside London's suite.

On the footage the Arabic police inspector can be seen using a fake key card to unlock the door to London's suite, go in and exit 10 minutes later with a sleeping London in his arms.

"That's the Arabic police inspector. Since when does the police kidnap girls from thier home in the night?" says Emma.

"Usually they would not." says Mr Moseby.

At the same time, London wake up in a prison cell aboard a ship that sail on the way to Syria.

"Where am I...?" says London.

She reach into her belt pocket to grab her phone and call Ivana, but her phone's been taken from her.

"Miss Tipton, you've done enough. There's a prison cell in the Aldebaran City prison, waiting for you. You shall suffer like my people have suffered because of what your evil horny father did." says the Arabic police inspector as he enter the room.

"What has my father and I done?" says London.

"You know more than well what you both did." says the Arabic police inspector.

At the same time in London's suite.

Ivana bark and try to call London again. London does not answer.

Ivana run down to the lobby.

"Hey...that's London's dog." says Bailey when she sees Ivana.

"Yes, what's she doing here? Ivana never goes down here alone." says Maddie.

Ivana goes up to Maddie and bark.

"Ivana, is something wrong?" says Maddie, being the only human other than London herself, who can understand what Ivana is saying.

Ivana bark.

"Oh, is your mommy gone and you can't find her? I've not seen her today." says Maddie.

Ivana bark.

"You think London is in trouble? We'll help. Bailey and I are her friends." says Maddie.

"We need to tell Moseby." says Bailey.

Bailey and Maddie goes to Mr Moseby's office.

Emma stop them outside.

"My husband is in a meeting." says Emma.

"London is gone." says Maddie. "Her dog seem worried."

"Didn't anyone tell you? London was kidnapped during the night." says Emma.

"Oh...no! Who did it?" says Bailey.

"It was that angry Arabic police inspector." says Emma.

4 hours later in Syria.

Melody Avaritizie get a phone call from the evil police inspector.

"Melody here."

"Hi, Melody. It is me."

"Aamid, did you find London?"

"Yes, I did. We're on the way."

"Good. And the dog?"

"I've no idea where that stupid little thing is."

"Alright, see you when you get here."

Melody ends the phone call.

"Hi, baby." says Thomas Mourlene, Melody's boyfriend, as he enter Melody's room.

"Hi, wanna fuck?" says Melody.

"Sure. Do me, man." says Melody as she takes off her clothes.

"Alright, my sexy bitch." says Thomas as he unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

"Fuck me, please..." whisper Melody in a very sexy tone.

Thomas slide his dick into Melody's slutty pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Melody.

The next day.

In London's suite, Ivana seem sad. She miss London so much.

Maddie enter the room with food for Ivana.

Maddie decided to look after Ivana until London get back home.

"Here you go." says Maddie as she give Ivana food.

Ivana bark.

"I'm sure London will return safely." says Maddie.

Ivana doesn't seem to think so.

"So, so...don't worry. Your mommy's gonna be home soon." says Maddie.

Ivana bark.

"Really? We shouldn't think the worst. Stay positive." says Maddie.

21 minutes later.

"Isn't that London's dog?" says Mr Moseby when he sees Maddie holding Ivana.

"Yes, but I decided to take care of her until London returns." says Maddie.

"That's nice of you." says Mr Moseby.

"And I'm the only one other than London who Ivana trust." says Maddie.

Ivana bark in agreement.

"See? I was right." says Maddie.

4 hours later.

"I thought Ivana only liked London." says Emma when she sees Maddie holding Ivana.

"Well, usually that's true, but she seem to trust me." says Maddie.

"Good. Someone needs to look after that dog until London returns." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Maddie.

"Sweet that Ivana trust you, even though you're not London." says Emma.

The next day.

The ship reach Syria and the evil Arabic police inspector throw London into a car and drive to Melody.

"Lock her in the old bathroom." says Melody.

"Yes, my lady." says the evil Arabic police inspector.

The evil Arabic police inspector lock London into an old bathroom that's no longer being used.

At the same time, Bailey and Maddie enter London's suite.

Ivana is asleep on her pink silk pillow.

"Be silent. Don't wake up little Ivana." whisper Maddie.

"Of course." whisper Bailey.

Bailey and Maddie walk into London's dining room.

Bailey finds London's computer still on.

"Hey, maybe we can find some clues on London's computer." says Bailey.

Bailey takes at the look at the active thing on London's computer, but it is just the website for London's favorit fashion designer. Bailey can't access anything else without London's password.

"No, nothing of value." says Bailey.

At the same time, Melody put on some of London's clothes.

"They won't suspect a shit. Everyone will think that I am London Tipton." says Melody with an evil smile.

4 days later, Melody walk into the Tipton Hotel in Boston.

Everyone think that she is London.

"Welcome home, London." says Mr Moseby.

"Thanks." says Melody with a cute smile.

"How did you escape?" says Bailey.

"Long story. Can we talk about it later? I'm tired." says Melody.

"Sure." says Bailey.

"Ivana, look. Your mommy is home." says Maddie as she put down Ivana on the floor.

To everyone's surprise, Ivana does not run over to what they think is London.

Ivana bark in anger.

"What's wrong?" says Maddie.

Ivana run over to London. Maddie thinks that it is all good now, but suddenly Ivana bite Melody on the left leg.

"Oh my gosh! That can't be London. Ivana would never bite London no matter what." says Bailey.

Ivana bite harder into Melody's leg.

"Stupid fucking dog!" scream Melody in anger and pain.

"That's clearly not London." says Emma.

"It has to be the evil copycat that London told me about." says Mr Moseby.

A pair of Tipton security guards grab Melody.

"What's your name?" says Mr Moseby.

"Melody Avaritizie." says Melody.

"And where is the real London Tipton?" says Mr Moseby.

"In a bathroom in my house in Syria." says Melody.

"Give us the exact address." says Mr Moseby.

"Fine..." says Melody. "RoseLane, 44 in Aldebaran City in Syria."

Melody is sent to prison and a pair of FBI agents saves London.

4 days later, London get home.

Ivana bark in joy, happy to see London.

Ivana run up to London.

London hug Ivana, happy to see her.

"Awww! Hello, little cute Ivana." says London.

Ivana bark.

"Yes! Mommy's back." says London.

2 weeks later, London's full memories return, but she's also a better woman in every way, thanks to the personality she got while her own was gone.

 **The End.**


End file.
